fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Cecilia (The Binding Blade) Bound Hero Battle * "Lilina, it's time for your lesson. For today, I thought a practical demonstration would be best. Show me what you've learned!" (Intro with Lilina) Summoned * "I am Cecilia, the Mage General of Etruria. Are you tactician here? Pleased to meet you." Home * "Commander Anna seems to be a fine instructor. My methods are different, but I believe we will get along well." * "I served as a teacher to Roy and Lilina, two of my favorite students. Both were such adorable pupils." * "You are the tactician in battle. And I, yours to deploy. Our friendship must never disrupt that chain of command." * "Serving as a tactician here must be quite taxing. If ever a cup of tea would help, I would like to join you." * "Though I have taught the art of battle to others, like Roy, I would love to learn all that you can teach me." * "How do you do? I take it that you are Summoner? I am Cecilia, come to greet you." (Greeting from friend) * "When I first met you, my intention was to teach you, much as I did my pupils Roy and Lilina. But then I saw how quickly you grew in your role here, to the extent that you surpassed even me. It's the bittersweet moment that every teacher goes through, to see those around her learn to soar. That is the moment when she feels left behind... What? You still need me? It's a relief to hear you say that. Perhaps I have more still to teach. Well, then it's settled. I will be staying here after all!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "How fair you, tactician?" * "Now, now, no need to nudge me. You have my attention." * *chuckles* * "I sense a great deal of talent in you. You're a natural!" * "Shall we discuss battle strategy?" * "Should you wish to know anything at all, simply ask." * "I will ever do my best to fulfill my role." * "You have much to teach, and even I have much to learn." Map * "Mm-hmm?" * "Yes?" * "Your orders." Level Up * "How very nice to attain such remarkable gains!" (5-6 stats up) * "Any improvement is welcome." (3-4 stats up) * "I may have to relinquish my title at this rate." (1-2 stats up) * "You chose to bestow this on me. I will live up to your expectations." (New skills) Critical/Skill * "Here and now!" * "Never underestimate me!" * "Keep your distance or perish!" * "My chance is at hand!" Defeat * "The light..." Cecilia (Gifts of Winter) Summoned * "I am Cecilia, Mage General of Etruria. If you want to know all about the winter festival, I'll teach you!" Home * "I have prepared my curriculum for the winter festival. I want everyone to have a good time, so clear explanations of each and every custom are a must." * "This reminds me of my days teaching Roy and Lilina. I took them to some festivals then." * "When I exchange gifts on a night like this...I feel close to everyone." * "I saw a poster that said, "Hurry in and order your winter festival presents at Anna's!" Seems like this is a great time to turn a profit, isn't it?" * "I worked hard to make this outfit for the festival, but I was in a bit of a rush. Does it look like I got it right?" * "I bring you glad tidings! We're in the middle of celebrating the winter festival with Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I studied the winter festival extensively so I could teach others about it. Heroes gather here from across the realms, and that means diverse value systems come together here, too. That said, I believe everyone can enjoy a festival. We all like having fun, no matter where we come from. My hope was that those who knew only war could smile, if even for just a moment. If that moment at the festival could reside in their hearts...nothing would make me happier." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I would love it if you and I could learn more from each other." * "This is traditional clothing for the winter festival." * "Hm? You have a mischevious streak, don't you? Did you used to tease your teachers?" * "I happen to have a spare outfit for the winter festival if you'd like to try one on." * "Teaching others is a good chance to learn something yourself." * "Let me know if you'd like to learn more about the winter festival. I'm happy to teach!" * "Enemies are likely to underestimate my skills in this outfit... Might be a viable strategy." Map * "Let's try that." * "That's a difficult one..." * "What's your answer?" Level Up * "It's wonderful how the festival has everybody smiling and feeling warm toward one another." (5-6 stats up) * "The festival is just getting started. Let's have some fun!" (3-4 stats up) * "Brrrr. I didn't expect it to be so chilly!" (1-2 stats up) * "The true pleasure of the winter festival is giving gifts. I'll happily accept this one with thanks." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Time for a lesson." * "Start praying." * "This is a blessing." * "Just as expected." Defeat * "It's almost spring..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes